We Were Never Friends (A Memoir)
by hirosaki24
Summary: We haven't met before but I felt close to you ever since we first talk. Even when you didn't feel the same...
1. Chapter 1

We Were Never Friends (A Memoir)  
Prologue:  
I don t care if you don t believe in God.  
I don t care how different you are to me.  
I don t care about how bad your personality is.  
I don t care about how you are a neat freak.  
I don t care if you re younger than me by just a few days.  
I don t care if you have high spec glasses. It suits you.  
But I probably care how high your caffeine intake is.  
I care about how you stay too much in using your laptop.  
And probably care about how your girlfriend loves you so much.  
Too bad. I just wish it was me in her place. But that s not what your heart wants when you have so many of your dreams that are not yet fulfilled And I m not the type who would want to have something that isn t mine at the first place.  
Damn, my heart who wouldn t conform with my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 1- Just There Suddenly Hi I m Kumi. I probably the girl you see in just a corner writing her own story. The girl who s just quiet and a girl who waiting for someone to talk to her. The girl who hasn t reach romance in a long time. A girl who s always online in the social media but has never talk to her friends in the social media. I wanted to make friends with them but I don t know why. They don t even know me and wouldn t bother to talk to me in the first place. I just don t know how and what do I talk about with a friend because I never had one. So yeah, I don t have to look one because it feels better when I m just alone and the days will just pass as usual and what I expect it to be.

Until one day There s this guy who had the guts to talk to someone like me. Well, it s been a long since I had talk to a guy ever since I broke up with my ex-boyfriend. I hardly talk to guys ever since then because I had the tendency to be attached with them when I get along with them well when they would just leave me easily. And I hate it if it ll happen again.  
And again I said there s this guy who s chatting me online. I guess he just wanted something from me and just leave. But, let s just see what he wanted.  
His name is Ryui. He just wanted to ask where he can apply for his on the job training. Oh so that s how it is. Just that. I told him where is my former internship company. He complained that it was too far from where lives and it ll be a pain. After I answer his question, I logged out of the social media and didn t bother to look if he had a reply. He didn t know me so there will be a possibility that I ll be just seenzoned. And I knew that person wouldn t put much attention to just reply with someone he doesn t know that well through chat. It didn t hurt because I knew he had nothing to do with me. I still have exams in a few weeks so why do I bother myself with what he would reply? He wasn t my priority, duh. Who would prioritize a stranger without having to know if he/she really has importance at all? Of course there s still more important than a stranger you just knew.

It s been two days since I went online in social media. Let s see what would I see now. I saw that I had a message but I didn t read it right away. I m still wondering who could have message me? I don t remember who was it I message then I became curious. Oh it was Ryui and his reply on the other day. I completely forgot about him.  
I replied then he replied to me too. He was online too at that time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 2- There s no real evidence of us We talk about a lot of things. And this is what I remember.  
It s like we were just getting know each other. Friend-to-be, maybe.  
About yourself. About myself. Some random things about life. Our past love lives. My favorite is how you talk about how you fell in love with your ex. There s are things that I noticed about you or rather what I remember most about our conversation. First, you re too simple and thrifty. Second, you re mature in mind, like you had an old soul in your body. That s why I like calling you Kuya. Third, you are so close with your mom. Fourth, you respect women. Five, you don t believe in God. In short, you re an atheist. Six, at this moment while I m chatting with you for the first time, I still thought that you re still single. Seven, your mom and dad are separated. Eight, you don t get along much with your siblings. Ninth, you re younger than me by 13 days, birthday July 6. Tenth, you re a 4th year college student. Eleventh, you gave up in happy endings. Twelfth, you don t like to talk with stupid people much. Thirteenth, you drink coffee three times a day. I was worried about that. Fourteenth, your schedule for your formal classes was Tuesday and Friday. Fifteenth, you aren t afraid of death. Sixteenth, you don t like pesky kids because they could get on your nerves. Seventeenth, you don t like being in a relationship because they re pain in the ass. Eighteenth, you had a dream to continue studying after you graduate like acquiring an Master s Degree. It s as if you wanted to use your life to acquire knowledge. Nineteenth, you re kindly talking to me, never wanting to offend me. I wonder if all of what you re saying was true. Twentieth, you once ask me out in order for us to meet but the timing was off. It didn t happen. Twenty-first, you like doing things on your own without relying on anyone. Twenty- second, I call you by your alternative name Yohan. Your first name is the same as my ex-boyfriend. It s as if I m talking to my ex. Twenty-third, I once help you in coming up a topic for your thesis. Twenty-forth, I once talk to you in a tsundere tone because I was worried too much for you. Twenty-fifth, you said never did smoke before. Twenty-sixth, you sometimes had mood swings too.  
That s what I knew about him for the past two weeks.  
I thought we became closer but that s just what I thought. You don t feel the same way.  
But It all came fast. I just wish this would last. This getting fun already. I almost forgot I had an exam which is kind of bad. I m sleeping later than my usual sleep just to talk to Ryui. I use to sleep late before with my ex-boyfriend s late night call or when I m staying up surfing online.  
I became interested in you.  
I m having so much fun that I forgot all about my worries about my upcoming exam. I m having so much fun that I forgot what are my main priorities and that s a bad thing. You know how too much could be addicting and you became a poison to me without me realizing it. I hate myself for getting tainted by your maturity and charm.  
I did get attached to you but you didn t get attached with me. I like you already. What should I do?  
We didn t have a label. I didn t know what we were ever since we talk.  
We are neither strangers nor friends. There s no such thing as in between and half.  
I don t have to bother what we are because we don t talk anymore. I don t care anymore because you also don t care about me. I have no choice anymore but to let go of you who didn t exert effort to make me stay or chase me. I know you will not do those actions, you had a girlfriend, someone more precious than me. 


End file.
